fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Monsters
= Non-Sentient (Or somewhere in between) = Actually some of these creatures can be sentient. It's just really hard categoring. Beasts Barghest Worg Imp Gargoyle Hydra Manticore Chimera Sand Worm Harpy Sea Serpent Kraken Leviathan Sand Leviathan Aberrant Beholder Dark Knight Plant Shump Treant Pumpkin Mandrake Dragons People romantize dragons all the time. But dragons are namely ten tons of muscle with flamethrowers attached, powered by the brain the size of a goose berry. These aren't the intelligent and noble creatures from D&D and WoW. They're savage, bloodthirsty beasts! Black Dragons Blue Dragons Brown Dragons Gray Dragons Green Dragons Orange Dragons Purple Dragons Red Dragons White Dragons Yellow Dragons Adamantine Dragons Brass Dragons Bronze Dragons Cobalt Dragons Copper Dragons Gold Dragons Iron Dragons Mercury Dragons Mithral Dragons Orium Dragons Silver Dragons Steel Dragons Eastern Dragons Feathered Serpents Sea Dragon Wyvern Wyrm Constructs Golems Wood Golems Steam Golems Steel Golems Flesh Golems Cadaver Golems Abominations Elementals Elementals Archons Titans Undead Skeletons Zombies Wight Ghost Poltergeist Wraith Blaspheme Bone yard Nightmare Lich Daemons Balor Bloodcrusher Bloodletter Bloodthirster Daemonette Dretch Erinyes Fiend of Pleasure Flamer Fleshhound Goristro Horror Keeper of Secrets Lord of Change Mezzodemon Needle Daemon Nurgling Plaguebearer Screamer Seeker Slime Beast Succubus Unclean One Vrock = Sentient = Goblins Goblins Hobgoblins Bugbear Ghouls Ghouls Zhime Faerie Faerie Fairy Pixie Brownie Murlocs Murlocs Mur'Guls Gnorlacs Mur'Goks Gnolls Gnolls Wolvar Lizardman Lizardman Kobolds Troglodytes Skink Kroxigor Orks Orks Oni Glacier Orcs Gorcs Satyr Dark Elves Dark Elves Wretched Elves Feral Elves Black Dryads Nerubians Nerubians Silithids Trolls Trolls Grums Cyclops Giants Fomorion Minotaurs Ogres Ogres Ettin Naga Naga Flame Slither Vampires Consider the most intelligent and dangerous of monsters. Vampires act as the leaders of monsters, and usually plot to overthrow humanity. Crimson Vampires Dusk Vampires Beast Vampires Lunar Vampires Moonlit Vampires The rarest, and (possibly) most powerful vampires. Moonlit vampires are generally friendly and good-natured, preferring only the blood of live-stock. Most moonlits are female, with males being born very rarely. Females are immune to all Vampire weaknesses, but males are not, and can die in very gruesome ways. Each weakness causes a different and painful death for the male. Staking his heart will cause him to painfully swell up and explode! Exposing him to sunlight will cause his skin to bubble and ooze and he'll eventually melt. Holy water will cause him to break out in a horrifying uncontrollable rash that is so itchy, he will scratch himself to death. Garlic will cause his nose to swell and bloat him with pus, until he bursts. And finally, a holy cross will cause his eyes to turn to balls of pure heat, that will sink into his head, and melt him on the inside. The reason males are rarely born is because males are usually shelfish and arrogent. Like all vampires they can turn normal humans into them. Only the females have this ability, and such only used on female humans. Since they're generally friendly, the victim does not succumb to an uncontrollable blood-lust like all other vampires. Xampires The original vampires. Xampires are the only monsters to originate from another planet, making them space-based. They created the other vampire races by injecting their DNA into various human civilizations. Originally they appeared as humanoid lizards with bat wings. After coming to Earth, it is rumoured some have taken on human shapes. They are rumoured to be shapeshifters. Zeons Vicious half-daemons. They are more daemon than mortal. Zeons are consider parasitic to humanity, since most of them have the ability to convert human woman into them. Also they have an extremely high-reproductive rate, since most of the races are all female. Z-Bots The main race. Blood Dancers The main female race. Yup, they're all females. Blood Amazons Consider extinct proof. An all female race. Blood Amazons have beautiful faces, but have muscular builds. They are a lot stronger than normal humans. Blood Amazons are normally violent and brutal and love charging into the thick of battle. Blood Amazons normally reproduced through spores they shed while moving. The spores come from their hair. The spores will grow into a variety of beautiful plant-life, some even edible. If a male consumes fruit from these plants, he will become physicallly weak, and sterile. If a female consumes it she will become violent, short-tempered, and aggressive. Also she may start to become more muscular. This increases with every bite. Eventually she may become a full-fledged Blood Amazon. The most common of the plants, are blood red flowers that grow around the larger plant life. These are actually inmature blood amazons who will eventually sprout as youths. Blood Amazons can mate with humans. The offspring will always be female, and the mate is most likely to be torn to pieces. They often were revealing clothing, and heavy armor. They'll use any weapon they can get their hands on. Succubus Another all female race. They appear as extremely beautiful girls who appear to only be about 16–21 years old. They all have wings and long blue tails. Also they have comically large breasts. Succubus are the most lustful and perverted of the zeons. Obessesed with mating, Succubi tempt human males to come sleep with them. Of course mating with them will drain the host of his life force, and leave him an empty husk. The Succubi will give birth to a large clutch of younglings, who she will raise herself. Succubi are sometimes consider bisexual since they also tempt woman. Normally teenager girls or woman in their early 20s. They promise they can make them any man's desire. If the target agrees, the Succubi will kiss them on the lips in the target will have a cuter face, and over time the target's breasts will increase in size. They'll double when kissed, and slowly grow larger, mostly during night, and eventually they will triple in size, and sprout wings and a tail, and become a full-fledged Succubi. And thus will start behaving like one. Krieglock Necrotyr Twisties Nekomata Aku-Girl DNAmazons Category:TemhotaTech Category:Fan Fiction